


Espresso Buddies

by harleenquinzel (lannisterslioness)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Brotp, Cause Harley would share her espressos with Floyd, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/harleenquinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison sucks, but sharing espressos with your friends just might make their day a little bit better. (minor spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espresso Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because Harley & Headshot had an awesome friendship in the movie, and I thought out of all the people she'd locked up with, of course Harley would share her espressos with Deadshot. Also, this fic is for @wonderrbat on tumblr, sorry it's kinda short!

    Prison was still prison - trapped in the same cell, with the same punching bag, and the same view of nothing - but there was one difference, now after risking his ass to save the planet, Floyd was at least allowed to see the letters from his daughter, and occasionally able to write back. Occasionally he heard Boomerang yelling and cursing at the camera from down the hall, but that was about the extent of the day more often than not. They’d gotten a new guard on duty, some guy who shook in his boots and clearly wouldn’t last a month in this place, but so far he’d stuck around. One day, Floyd heard a light knock at his door before the window slid down and the food port opened; he had to admit that at least the food got a little better - not by much though. 

 

    “Mr. Deadshot, sir?” The trembling voice that could only belong to the new guard came through the door. “There’s a gift here for you, from Miss Harley Quinn.” 

 

    Floyd didn’t say anything until he saw what was on the tray along with his food, a perfectly pristine little white cup filled with still hot and smoking espresso. 

 

    “Goddamn, she got the machine after all.” Floyd couldn’t help but laugh a bit before taking the tray from the door. “Tell her I said thanks.” 

 

    “Yes, sir.” The guard replied. 

 

    “Oh, and dude, don’t call me sir, those other guards here you they’ll eat you alive. And if you call Croc that he’ll probably actually eat you.” Floyd warned him, he didn’t want to admit that he liked the new guard, mostly because he was so easy to manipulate - especially for Harley to manipulate - but he thought he was alright. 

 

    “Yes, sir - I mean...Deadshot.” The guard corrected himself before closing the window and door port. 

 

    Sitting down on his bed and eating the food first so he could wash away its nasty taste with the nice espresso Harley sent him, he glanced over at the few sheets of paper he had for writing letters to his daughter. Flag would make sure he got more, especially when the new round of letters came in next week, so he figured what would be the harm in sending a thank you note Harley; she might have been crazy, but Floyd knew there was a human side to her that she hid occasionally and she had been kind enough to share some of her new espresso with him. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


    Harley sat comfortably on her bed - legs crossed, and reading through one of the many books she was now allowed to have in her cell to keep her entertained. The books kept her from hanging from the bars, but even then occasionally she would do so anyway, mostly because it pissed the other guards off, and she loved nothing more than to spite them from time to time. She didn’t know what time it was, she never did in the prison without windows, but it must have been sometime after lunch since she saw her favorite new guard nervously walking towards her cell. 

 

    “Hey there, sugar.” Harley put on her best grin as she tossed her book aside and walked right up to the bars, a slight bounce in her step before she grabbed a hold of the bars to lean in closer to talk to the guard. “Whatcha got for me?” That was the only time he came to her cell anyway, when he had something for her. 

 

    “It’s from Mr. Deadshot.” The guard handed her back a clean and empty cup with a folded up piece of notepaper inside. 

 

    Harley dumped out the paper into her hand and unfolded it to read it in surprisingly alright handwriting. 

 

_ Thanks for the coffee, it kept the taste of this nasty ass prison food out of my mouth. -Floyd _

 

    Harley gave a small genuine smile as she read the note, Deadshot - or now Floyd rather - was a good friend to have, if the time ever came where they could get out, she’d be more than happy to help him get out too. She folded the note back up and shoved it into her shirt pocket, placing the empty cup by her machine and making a mental note that it was Floyd’s cup now. 

 

    “Come back tomorrow before you bring him his lunch.” Harley gave the guard that sickly sweet smile again while the guard shook his head before silently leaving. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


    The next day at lunch, Floyd heard the same knock at the door and saw the same plate of crappy food on the plate, but the cup of espresso was back again, along with an origami flower that clearly had something written on it. Floyd sat on his bed as usual and unfolded the flower carefully and read Harley’s elegant script. 

 

_ Just for you Floyd, don’t tell the others. Love, Harley! _

  
    He smiled and put Harley’s note in the pile of his daughters letters, saving the espresso for last since it was just about the only really edible thing he got in this place, and the daily espressos from Harley made it just a bit more bearable than the usual. 


End file.
